


It Hurts. It All Hurts.

by AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Depressed Saihara Shuichi, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Original Character Death(s), Other, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Tired Saihara Shuichi, also may be a vent fic, implied trans saihara shuichi, this is shitty but whatever i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1/pseuds/AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1
Summary: Shuichi mourns the loss of his friend. One of the only people he had left. He's learned a lesson.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Original Character(s), Saihara Shuichi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	It Hurts. It All Hurts.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1nkwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nkwell/gifts).



> haha this is for one of my friends, if you're reading this you're amazing and i'll shit on the floors of those who have wronged you.
> 
> alsothismaybeabitofaventtoohahaha
> 
> also this is NOT a ship in this fic. They're just best friends!
> 
> slight tw for s*icide mentions.

He can't remember what day it is. How long has he been here, again? Who knows, it doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. 

Shuichi feels sick to his stomach, as images of her flash through his mind. It hurts, over and over. Another friend he got too close to. Another one gone. 

Acorn Natto, the Ultimate Helper, jumped out of a window and died after being impaled by a metal rod from the window. Right in the chest, outside. She died a minute before they got to her. He was too late. She was gone. 

A sob bubbled up his throat as he regretted his last conversation with her. How he could not notice something was off? She had been acting strange, avoiding eye contact at times, and switching subjects. She made herself seem very optimistic and happy. Like Kaede had... 

Shuichi curled himself up, wincing at the pain in his chest. He hadn't taken off his binder yet. In a fit of rage, he tore it off of him, and tossed it to the ground. **_"DAMMIT!_** _Dammit..."_ He sobbed harder. "H-How..? How could I-I let this h-happen..?" He hiccuped as he sobbed, clutching onto his head. He remembered how it all went... 

_"I hope we get out of this killing game, Shuichi. I'm scared."_

_"Yeah...I'm scared too."_

_"But I'll always be there to help you, okay..?"_

_"Ah, yeah..."_

_As she walked away, he noticed her tail. It was helpful for her expressing emotions. It was twitching, as if she was unsure. Shuichi found this odd, but he pushed it off as just nerves. Nobody knew what was gonna happen next._

"S-She lied...she lied...she lied..," Shuichi mumbled over and over to himself. "Sh-She wasn't th-there this time..." If only he could join her. 

_If only he could join her. He wanted to join her, wherever she could be. He wouldn't feel the pain of everyone he cared for dying if he went out too._

Then, he realized. 

**_This was Kokichi's fault._ **

During her trial, Kokichi revealed to everyone that he and Acorn talked the night before her death. How he was gonna use her for his "plan." He was twice as aggressive in the trial too. As if she did something to him too. But, this was still his fault. If Kokichi hadn't have chosen her, maybe she'd still be alive. She could still help, she could still try to lift everyone's spirits, she could still try to change Kokichi like she always did. 

"A-Acorn, I-I bet you're mad t-that I d-didn't take o-off my binder, h-huh?" Shuichi shook a bit. He waited to hear her voice again, the stern tone as she always warned him to not bind at night. 

_Nothing ever came._

Shuichi just held onto his blanket and sobbed, until a couple days of no sleep caught up to him, and he passed out within seconds. All hope seemed to be lost. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've honestly have been so unhappy this past few weeks but oh well. i'll be okay


End file.
